


Sweet lazy mornings

by killawarari



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Plants, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killawarari/pseuds/killawarari
Summary: "It was those relaxed mornings, with the rays of the sun bathing with its light the flowers and plants of the garden and with those peaceful signs of affection that made it clear to the apprentice that her place was next to this sweet man". Adry and Muriel spend a sweet and relaxing morning together. Secret Santa gift for the amazing @orozqiyo.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 9





	Sweet lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orozqiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orozqiyo/gifts).



> For Adry, with lots of love. I hope you're having a wonderful holiday! You're amazing. And also to everyone in the amazing arcaña group, I love you all.

It was a quiet spring morning. The sky had dawned with few clouds and from her position at the window, Adry could feel the sun's rays resting on her skin with a pleasant warmth. In one of her hands she had a cup of lukewarm tea, which she had prepared in the morning with a mixture of aromatic herbs and flowers that she and Muriel had gathered a few weeks ago. With the other hand, she was caressing with light touches the ever-frowning scowl of her beloved Howard, feeling his soft black fur and how his ears twiched a little to her touch.

She looked up from her lovely familiar to see the large man who was bending over to water some flowers in the garden they both tended. Muriel was dressed only in baggy pants and with his hair in a messy bun, as he used to do on those relaxed mornings when the sun was shining brighter than usual. With delicate movements, which in any man of her size could seem strange but were so natural in the gentle raven, Muriel cared for his plants with infinite affection. At his feet, the young apprentice could observe Inanna lying down, licking her legs with lazy movements. It seemed that this day would be relaxed for all the inhabitants of the hut.

Adry could even observe her boyfriend's lips moving slightly, as if he were engaged in conversation with the plants. It was a habit that he had adopted from the pink haired girl, who had commented during a lunch that she talked to her plants about her day or even sing to her flowers and herbs because she felt they grew more beautiful and stronger that way. In the presence of such a lovely image, Adry couldn't help but have a soft laugh.

That sound didn't go unnoticed by Muriel, who, when suddenly feeling observed, couldn't avoid the blush that quickly settled on his cheeks and even painted his ears a slight red color. His confusion was not only manifested in his handsome face, but he even tried to hide, with little success, his enormous body behind the small flowerpots that he and his girlfriend had created with great mastery. In response to his beloved's reaction, Adry couldn't help but feel the blood slowly coloring her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, as it used to happen when Muriel entered the picture. 

It might seem strange that, after five years of a stable relationship and considering all the events they had experienced together, such innocent and naïve acts could cause such noticeable and pure effects in both of them. However, taking into consideration the very shy nature of both of them, especially when it comes to love, the initial curiosity and peculiarity were quickly disregarded.

Muriel stood up, clearing his throat slightly to conceal his shame. He put aside the garden watering can and started walking towards the hut. Observing this, Adry left the tea cup on the window frame and with hasty steps, she rushed to open the door. As she did so, she felt the presence of her lover in front of her, blocking the sunlight with his figure. Still blushing, he showed a faint smile when he saw Adry, taking a lock of her hair that covered her eyes to place it behind her ear. 

With a rare audacity with respect to her calm character, Adry stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the lips of her tall boyfriend, with little success due to the difference in height between the two. Facing that adorable sight, Muriel slowly bent down to give her the kiss that the beautiful apprentice was silently requesting. Despite all the time they had spent together, he was always amazed at the softness and sweetness of his girlfriend's lips, and how warm her hands felt when they rested gently on the raven haired man's face.

With a soft sigh, the two split apart, with an even more intense blush than the one that had appeared over their faces a few minutes earlier. Adry had a big smile on her face. It was those relaxed mornings, with the rays of the sun bathing with its light the flowers and plants of the garden and with those pleasant signs of affection that made it very clear to the apprentice that her place was next to this sweet man. Although there were moments when Muriel had trouble expressing his emotions in words, Adry did not have a shred of doubt about the deep love that the former hermit felt for her. And in turn, she had committed herself to demonstrate to the young man every day that life could be more beautiful and happy with someone who loves you by your side. Muriel looked at her girlfriend with great affection, took her hand and the two of them entered the hut together, ready to spend the rest of the day with each other.


End file.
